Star Trek - Créateurs de mondes : les livres officiels
by Kty Koneko
Summary: Saviez-vous que Star trek TOS et Next Generation ont fait l'objet d'une collection de bouquins ? Je vous propose la liste des livres parus dans la collection Fleuve noir de 1993 à 2001, et celle des novélisations des films. Littérature garantie 100% canon
1. collection fleuve noir

**L'UNIVERS DE STAR TREK : LES CRÉATEURS DE MONDE**

**La collection FLEUVE NOIR / FLEUVE Éditions :  
Star trek et Star trek Next Generation**

Fictions originales

**certains de ces ouvrages ont tout d'abord parus dans la collection Arena  
**Résumés des 60 volumes

* * *

.

**IMPORTANT :**  
star trek·be m'a transmis l'adresse d'**un site génial sur lequel tous ces bouquins sont disponibles en version PDF**. Je partage cette information avec son autorisation.  
La première partie reprend les éditions directement en français, la deuxième ceux paru originairement en anglais et ayant été traduits non officiellement (principalement des BD)»_ :_  
**star-trek·be/data/Editeur·html**  
(remplacez les · par des . avant de taper l'adresse dans la barre de recherche pour accéder directement à la bonne page)

Sur cette page-là sont référencé·es toustes les auteur-trices par ordre alphabétique (dont moi-même, vous imaginez sans peine la fierté que j'ai ressentie) :  
** star-trek·be/data/Auteur·html**

.

* * *

J'ai lu quelques-uns de ces livres. Je vous en donnerai mon avis.  
Si vous-même en avez lus, faites-moi part de vos opinions, je les ajouterai.  
Si je trouve des critiques sur le net, je vous en mettrai des extraits en copie

Le plus part de ces livres sont trouvables, mais uniquement d'occasion.

.

• **vol 1** \- **Le Pacte de la Couronne** \- Howard Weinstein  
The Covenant of the Crown -  
_Qui est vraiment Kailyn, l'unique héritière du vieux roi Stevvin ? Les cristaux de la Couronne de Shad le savent, et ils sont bien les seuls. Naufragés sur Sigma 1212, un monde hostile aux confins de l'espace, Spock, McCoy et la jeune femme luttent pour survivre.  
L'enjeu est de taille. Si Kailyn ne parvient pas à prouver qu'elle est la reine légitime, tout un secteur de la galaxie passera sous le contrôle des Klingons._

Critique de albdoblog·com/2016/06/03/le-pacte-de-la-couronne-star-trek/  
«...les personnages de Spock et McCoy sont fidèles à la série, et Kailyn est une bonne princesse héritière digne de la franchise. Mais voilà, digne Star Trek des années 60. Elle est très stéréotypée, et me fait penser à tous ces personnages féminins des Walt Disney du XX° siècle. L'auteur nous épargne, le côté nunuche, mais point les gros poncifs de la jeune damoiselle en détresse : sans aide masculine et sans protection virile, la demoiselle n'est pas capable de se débrouiller par elle-même...C'est un gros regret, car Weinstein est parvenu à capter et retranscrire la dynamique entre Spock et McCoy, ce qui nous offre de sympathiques (et nostalgiques) prises de bec entre nos deux héros. Kirk est égal à lui-même et le petit focus sur Chekov est amusant et agréable... C'est un bon roman de Star Trek qui aurait pu être bien meilleur sans une Kailyn si arrière-gardiste. Les fans de la licence apprécieront, les fans de SFFF attendront un meilleur récit pour tenter l'aventure spatiale »

_._

• **vol 2 - Démons** \- Jeanne M. Dillard  
Demons -  
_« Sur la planète Vulcain souffle un vent de folie ! Se peut-il que les esprits les plus logiques de l'univers en viennent à s'entretuer ? Se peut-il que Spock en vienne à affronter son propre père dans un combat à mort ? Jim Kirk est-il capable de trahir ses deux meilleurs amis ? Vraiment, il n'aurait pas fallu ouvrir ces boites mystérieuses venues du fond des âges maintenant, il faudrait les refermer au plus vite… s'il est encore temps. »_

_critique de albdoblog·com/2016/10/28/demons-star-trek/  
«...Certes, nous avons une histoire plaisante, bien menée. Jeanne Dillard a de l'expérience et nous délivre une partition classique, couse de fil blanc. La trame fonctionne mais qui ne fait point vibrer. Les personnages sont à l'aune du récit, conformes à nos attentes mais sans éclat particulier. le savoir-faire est suffisant pour que le lecteur achève d'une traite son roman en passant un bon moment… le sourire aux lèvres le temps de ranger gentiment un livre vite lu, aussitôt oublié. Pas de révélation, pas d'âme, pas de cœur...»  
_

mon avis de lectrice j'ai trouvé l'histoire sympa. Je l'ai lu d'une traite. Le personnage de McCoy est plus mis en avant que d'ordinaire

_._

• **vol 3** \- **Spock doit mourir** \- James Blish  
Spock Must Die!  
«_Plusieurs mois après que les klingons et la Fédération ont été forcés, à cause des Organiens, d'instaurer un cessez-le-feu (épisode "les arbitres du cosmos" 1x26) les klingons attaquent subitement. L'Enterprise est bien loin du front, et se dit qu'il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : retourner sur Organia pour comprendre pourquoi ceux ci laissent faire les klingons. Voulant pour l'occasion tester une téléportation à longue distance, l'expérience échoue... et DEUX Spock se retrouvent dans le téléporteur!»_

_critique de albdoblog·com/2017/01/10/spock-doit-mourir-star-trek/  
«...__Ce roman souffre de deux défauts. Il est une suite presque directe à l'épisode Errand of mercy (Les arbitres du comos), or, l'appréciation du récit nécessite d'avoir la connaissance de ce fait, et de se souvenir des grandes lignes de l'épisode en question...  
Le second défaut repose sur la construction de ce roman. Le premier écrit pour la franchise Star Trek, il en épouse les formes. Le lecteur a franchement l'impression de lire un opus de la série TV, pour lequel il ne manque que la caméra...  
Mes réserves concernent essentiellement la forme et non le fond. Le roman cible les trekkies avant tout avec quelques clins d'œil et références d'ici et de là. Ainsi, les amateurs devraient être satisfaits de passer un moment avec l'équipage de l'Enterprise en cherchant le vrai Spock, les lecteurs non familiarisés avec l'univers de Star Trek risquent de s'ennuyer ferme»  
_

_._

**• vol 4 - Le Piège des Romuliens** \- M. S. Murdock  
Web of the Romulans  
«_L'ordinateur central de l'Entreprise a été doté d'une personnalité féminine par les programmatrices de Cygnet XIV. Et cette personnalité... tombe amoureuse du capitaine Kirk. Mais le Praetor est là, à la frontière de la Zone Neutre, avec toute sa flotte armée jusqu'aux dents. Et l'ordinateur de l'Entreprise ne répond plus aux ordres ! Le piège des Romuliens va-t-il se refermer sur la Fédération ?»_

_._

**• vol 5 - Spock messie** \- Charles A. Spano et Theodore R. Cogswell  
Spock, Messiah!  
«—_ Je vais revenir m'établir à bord de l'Entreprise. L'enseigne Sara George ne doit pas bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur. D'autres femmes, comme l'infirmière Chapel, attendent que j'embellisse leurs nuits. Et j'ai l'intention de ne pas les décevoir.  
Kirk explosa :  
— Bon sang, Spock ! Ne comprenez vous pas...  
— Je ne suis pas Spock, reprit l'Ombre. Je suis Messie !»_

mon avis de lectrice  
je ne suis pas parvenue à finir ce livre. Il est bien écrit pourtant. Mais rien à faire, je trouve le style froid, pas moyen de rentrer dans l'histoire. Quant au personnage de Spock, il apparaît à peine._.._

_._

**• vol 6 - Corona** \- Greg Bear  
Corona  
«_Corona, une force intelligente ravivée par l'énergie des protoétoiles, a pris le contrôle d'une équipe de scientifiques vulcains bloqués sur un astéroïde, L'Entreprise, armé d'un nouvel ordinateur (qui peut démettre le capitaine Kirk de son commandement), vole à leur secours.  
L'heure est grave. Le sort de l'Univers est en jeu : Corona désire provoquer un nouveau Big Bang !»_

.

**• vol 7 - Le Concept Prométhée **Myrna Culbreath et Sondra Marshak  
the Prometheus Design  
«_Une mystérieuse vague de violence ravage la planète Helva. Le capitaine Kirk et son équipage mènent l'enquête, non sans risque : le capitaine, victime de troubles du comportement, perd son commandement ; il est remplacé par Spock, mais celui-ci donne des ordres irrationnels, parfois cruels. Bientôt l'Enterprise vit à son tour sous le joug infernal du Concept Prométhée.  
Peut-on arrêter la violence qui va déferler sur toute la galaxie ?»_

_._

**• vol 8 - Le Tourbillon galactique** \- David Gerrold  
The Galactic Whirlpool  
«_Journal du docteur McCoy, date stellaire 4496.1. La jeune femme ramenée à bord est en bonne forme physique. Elle n'a pas encore compris que le monde où elle a vécu n'est pas tout l'univers. Quoi qu'on lui montre, elle n'y voit que magie. Pour sauver son monde, Jim va devoir la persuader très vite que nous ne sommes pas des démons. J'espère qu'il y parviendra avant qu'elle pose les yeux sur Spock ! »_

_._

**• vol 9 - Les Larmes des baladins** Melinda Snodgrass  
The Tears of the Singers  
_«Le capitaine Kirk et l'Entreprise se joignent aux Klingons pour empêcher un désastre dans le système Taygeta V, où une distorsion spatio-temporelle a détruit un navire sans laisser de trace. Spock soupçonne l'existence d'un lien entre ce phénomène et les habitants de Taygeta, les Baladins, des créatures semi-aquatiques massacrées à cause des larmes précieuses, qu'elles sécrètent à l'instant de leur mort. Mais une mutinerie chez les Klingons menace la mission de Kirk et Spock qui luttent pour sauver les Baladins, la Fédération... et l'Univers !»_

_._

**• vol 10 - La Mémoire foudroyée** \- Jeanne M. Dillard  
Mindshadow  
_«L'Entreprise se porte au secours de la planète Aritani attaquée par de redoutables pirates qui semblent sortir de nulle part. Mais son intervention tourne rapidement au cauchemar : Spock est grièvement blessé dans un mystérieux accident qui le laisse amnésique.  
Tandis que Kirk tente d'élucider le mystère d'Aritani, et qu'un assassin rôde à bord de l'Entreprise, Spock paraît sombrer peu à peu dans la folie. Ou bien serait-il victime d'un plan machiavélique pour l'empêcher de révéler ce qu'il sait ?  
Car, enfouies dans sa mémoire, se trouvent les informations qui pourraient sauver ce secteur de la Galaxie...»_

_._

**• vol 11 - Le Triangle mortel** \- Myrna Culbreath et Sondra Marshak  
Triangle  
_«L'Ambassadeur exigeait le meilleur vaisseau de la Fédération pour se rendre sur Zaran. Un voyage périlleux traversant le secteur dit de la "Marie-Céleste", véritable triangle des Bermudes spatial. Un voyage qui est aussi un test et un piège. Avec pour enjeu l'âme de Kirk, comme au bon vieux temps des pactes avec le Diable.  
Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le Diable que Kirk et Spock devront affronter. Mais un adversaire bien plus redoutable...»_

_._

**• vol 12 - La Gloire de Vulcain** \- **D.C. Fontana****  
**Vulcan's Glory  
_«Avant Jim Kirk, l'Enterprise était sous les ordres du Capitaine Christopher Pike et de Numéro 1, son Second, une étrange jeune femme conçue pour être parfaite. Un jeune Lieutenant, Spock, rejoint cet équipage de légende... pour se retrouver au coeur d'un drame : la disparition de la Gloire de Vulcain, une pierre fabuleuse ressurgie du passé tumultueux de sa planète natale.  
Avec son implacable logique,Spock viendra à bout d'un ennemi qui lui ressemble comme un frère. À un prix que nul ne voudrait payer»_

Mon avis de lectrice  
J'ai dévoré ce bouquin en une journée. Le style est fluide et l'histoire est sympa et bien racontée. Il y a deux intrigues mêlées. On y retrouve bien l'esprit Trekkien.

albdoblog·com/2018/05/15/la-gloire-de-vulcain-d-c-fontana/  
_«Mon exemplaire de La Gloire de Vulcain porte les stigmates d'une lecture régulière et passionnée depuis prés de 25 ans que je possède ce roman de la franchise. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, c'est mon tome préféré. Je l'adore.  
... __DC Fontana respecte parfaitement l'univers et l'esprit Star Trek, c'est le premier point qui convaincra les trekkies. Cependant, en utilisant l'ébauche tracée lors de l'épisode pilote, The Cage, l'auteur s'est habilement extrait des contraintes liées à tout l'équipage, aux diverses dynamiques, et aux backgrounds déjà bien établis. Ainsi, l'imagination est-elle bien plus féconde dans cet opus, et avons-nous entre les mains un texte plein de vie...»_

.

**• vol 13 - Piège Temporel** \- David Dvorkin  
Time Trap  
_«Après une mission particulièrement éprouvante, l'Entreprise vole vers la base stellaire 17. Kirk et son équipage n'aspirent plus qu'au repos. Pourtant, comment ne pas répondre à un appel de détresse, même s'il émane d'un vaisseau klingon ? Mais le commandant Klanth repousse l'aide des Terriens. Il préfère sacrifier le Mauler, son navire, pris dans une étrange tempête magnéto-ionique.  
Kirk refuse d'en rester là. Il existe, même entre ennemis, une certaine fraternité de l'espace. Et puis... il aimerait bien savoir ce que les Klingons mijotent si loin de chez eux !  
Comment aurait-il pu deviner que son opération de sauvetage allait l'entraîner cent ans dans l'avenir ?»_

.

**• vol 14** \- **Ishmaël** \- Star Trek - Barbara Hambly  
Ishmael  
[Chronique commune à deux romans de Barbary Hambly : Ishmaël et Le sang d'immortalité - noosfere·org/livres/niourf·asp?numlivre=182026812]  
_«- "Le nom de ma planète natale ne vous dirait rien. Vos astronomes n'ont pas encore découvert le soleil qui l'éclaire."  
Lors d'un arrêt de routine du vaisseau Entreprise à une base spatiale, monsieur Spock découvre qu'un bâtiment de transport de minerais semble suspect, et s'absente pour mener une petite enquête sur l'affaire. Il se retrouve prisonnier à bord du vaisseau pirate, et... disparaît, avec le vaisseau, dans un phénomène cosmique totalement inhabituel.  
Lorsque Spock revient à lui, il est dans un lit, chez des humains habillés bizarrement. Sa mémoire est confuse, et ses hôtes (rejetant leur peur initiale d'un étranger aussi visiblement non-humain) l'adoptent dans leur famille, le (re)batisant Ishmaël. Ishmaël Marx. Nous sommes dans les années 1870, sur la côte Sud des futurs États-Unis d'Amérique, pas très loin d'une bourgade de colons nommée San Francisco...»_

_._

**• vol 15 - La Planète du jugement** \- Joe Haldeman  
Planet of Judgement  
_«Sur Anomalie, bizarre planète égarée au sein du vide interstellaire, les armes comme les appareils des hommes de l'Entreprise refusent obstinément de fonctionner. Sur Anomalie, les gens apparaissent et disparaissent sans arrêt, prenant un malin plaisir à se transformer. Sur Anomalie, des extraterrestres énigmatiques ont décidé de mettre l'humanité à l'épreuve !  
Pour Kirk, Spock et leurs amis commence une lente descente aux enfers ponctuée de rêves bariolés et de cruels souvenirs...»_

Mon avis de lectrice  
C'est vraiment une histoire étrange et très prenante, le trio est fidèle à la série...  
j'ai dévoré le bouquin en une journée

_albdoblog·com/2016/09/13/la-planete-du-jugement-joe-haldeman/  
«__Haldeman nous a concocté une sorte de survival -ou un Koh-Lanta avant l'heure – dans lequel chacun doit faire face au danger, aux tensions, à la faim, aux dépaysement complet et la perspective de ne jamais rentrer. Outre l'hostilité des indigènes, les survivants vont devoir coopérer et faire preuve de résilience pour espérer dans un premier temps survivre et pourquoi pas vivre. Plusieurs membres de Starfleet sont coincés au sol dont Kirk, Spock et McCoy, et le retour à bord de l'Enterprise est bien vite compromis (la mission de sauvetage a échoué et ses membres se retrouvent confrontés à la même problématique)...  
La planète du jugement est un roman de SF qui ajoute une dimension philosophique et morale à sa trame survivaliste. Je me demande d'ailleurs si le crash du vol 571 dans la Cordillère des Andes en 1972 n'a pas inspiré l'auteur pour cette aventure sombre et poignante de Star Trek. Les personnages sont respectés bien que secoués, la trame est efficace et la plume d'Haldeman aisée et agréable.»  
_

.

**• vol 16 - Le Règne des profondeurs** \- Howard Weinstein  
Deep Domain  
_«L'Entreprise doit se rendre sur Akkalla, une planète essentiellement aquatique, pour effectuer une mission d'évaluation scientifique. Rien de bien inquiétant, même si Spock redoute beaucoup la susceptibilité de certains chercheurs !  
Ce que le Vulcain ignore, c'est que les océans d'Akkalla dissimulent de très curieuses choses. De celles, par exemple, qui modifient toutes les idées qu'un peuple peut se faire de lui-même...  
Evidemment, ce n'est pas du goût du pouvoir en place ! De là à se retrouver au centre d'un conflit écologique, politique et philosophique...»_

.

**• vol 17 - Vulcain !** \- Kathleen Sky  
Vulcan !  
_«Le docteur Katalya Tremain est une fort jolie femme, une scientifique hors pair, et un officier de valeur. Un seul petit problème : elle déteste les Vulcains ! Sachant qu'elle doit effectuer une mission avec Spock sur une planète hostile, on comprendra que Jim Kirk se fasse des cheveux. D'autant qu'il a les huiles de Starfleet sur le dos : tout ça pour un monde probablement peuplé de grosses araignées dépourvues d'intelligence. Ajoutons une machine à psychanalyser, un Leonard McCoy "intéressé" par Katalya, et un vaisseau romulien...  
De quoi passer un sale quart d'heure !»_

_albdoblog·com/2017/02/25/vulcain-kathleen-sky/  
«__Ce roman de la franchise Star Trek est un des plus intéressants que j'ai lu jusqu'à présent...  
__La qualité d'écriture et les quelques libertés prises avec la franchise en font la saveur. Il faut signaler que ce roman dénote quelque peu de l'univers Star Trek. Le comportement de Spock ou McCoy ne sont pas exactement ceux auxquels le trekkie s'attendrait, et cela peut être un peu déroutant...  
__L'action reste de mise, le rythme est enlevé et le roman se dévore. Mon gros bémol tient justement à celui-ci, il ne permet pas à l'auteur de développer parfaitement l'aspect psychologique recherché et au lecteur de savourer la proposition...  
__Un bon roman de l'univers Star Trek qui risque de grattouiller là où cela démange le hard trekkie._

.

**• vol 18 - Entreprise, la première mission** \- Vonda N. McIntyre  
Enterprise: The First Adventure  
(fleuve noir 1994 ou Arena 1989)  
_«James Tiberlus Kirk, le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire de la Fédération, se voit confier le commandement de l'Entreprise. Sa première mission est pour le moins étrange: convoyer un cirque de planète en planète... Oui, un cirque, avec un acrobate, un cheval volant, un acteur shakespearien "révisionniste" et un jongleur vulcain, lointain parent de Spock! Ajoutons la découverte d'un vaisseau-monde et l'intervention d'une redoutable Klingonne. Et mettons nous à la place de Kirk : cette promotion ne serait-elle pas un cadeau empoisonné ?»_

_albdoblog·com/2016/04/25/enterprise-premiere-mission-star-tek/  
«.Dans la série Star Trek ou les anciens films peu de choses nous étaient contées quant à la rencontre de kirk et Spock. Vu leur personnalité respective, le premier contact promettait théoriquement d'être pour le moins intéressant. Le feu vs la glace : un véritable choc thermique. Sans parler des autres protagonistes de la série originale.  
__Ainsi, bien avant la sortie du film de J.J. Abraams, Vonda McIntyre nous propose cette rencontre… qui devient très vite étonnante et détonante. Le choc thermique promis a bien lieu, mettant en exergue les principaux traits de caractères des deux officiers dans ce qu'ils ont de plus « purs », si ce n'est de plus caricaturaux...Sans compter le bon vieux Dc McCoy qui démontre une fois encore son talent pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu et des aptitudes à la mauvaise foi…  
Vonda McIntyre saisit parfaitement l'esprit des personnages emblématiques ainsi que les dynamiques qui les lient (et les tensions sous-jacentes)...__En ce qui concerne l'intrigue elle-même, c'est vraiment du classique pur et dur...  
__**Pour information, le film Star Trek de JJ Abraams exploite les mêmes dynamiques que ce roman, à tel point que le lecteur est en droit de ce demander si l'inspiration n'a pas été puisée dans ce volet.»**  
_

_._

• **vol 19** \- **L'appel du sang** \- Jeanne M. Dillard  
Bloodthirst  
_«Un message de détresse conduit l'Entreprise sur Tanis, un petit avant-poste scientifique de la Fédération. L'équipe médicale y découvre les cadavres exsangues de deux des trois chercheurs du laboratoire.  
Jim Kirk ne dispose pas du premier indice pour enquêter. Face à lui se dresse le seul survivant : le docteur Jeffrey Adams... Un homme dont les secrets et l'inextinguible soif menacent d'ébranler la Galaxie. Un homme redoutable quand retentit l'appel du sang ! »_

.

**• vol 20 - Flamme noire** \- J. S. Cooper  
Black Fire  
_«Spock s'allie aux Klingons et aux Romuliens pour lutter contre les Tomariis, une impitoyable race de guerriers.  
L'effet est implacable : accusé de trahison, le Vulcain est condamné. Pour le retenir, la prison la plus inexpugnable de la Fédération n'est pas de trop.  
Et pourtant, il s'évade.  
C'est le point de départ d'une extraordinaire aventure où Spock devenu pirate, puis Officier Romulien, s'illustre sous le surnom de Flamme Noire, bientôt synonyme d'"ennemi mortel" pour Starfleet...et Jim Kirk.»_

_albdoblog·com/2017/04/06/flamme-noire-sonni-cooper/  
Commençons par le positif. L'histoire est menée tambour battant. Ce n'est pas au pas de charge que le lecteur dévore le livre, mais la course d'un bout à l'autre du roman est intense, et suivre les péripéties de Spock équivaut à un tour sur les montagnes russes tant les rebondissements s'enchaînent...  
__Le trait est à peine trop appuyé concernant Spock d'un côté, et trop léger pour ses ex-comparses. L'enchaînement des événements dans un format aussi court participe aussi à cette sensation de léger vertige. Et surtout, j'ai deviné la chute dès la lecture du résumé éditeur… C'est couillon, car Sonni Cooper n'est pas parvenu à me surprendre à un seul instant.  
__ Bon Dieu! qu'est-ce que c'est mal écrit!  
Pour conclure, Flamme Noire n'a pour seul intérêt que la découverte d'un Spock pirate de l'espace – il fait penser à Albator dans ce rôle -, et heureusement car en héros principal il parvient à compenser – un peu – les autres travers du récit. A réserver aux fans de la franchise»  
_

.

**• vol 21 - Le Monde sans fin** \- Joe Haldeman  
World Without End  
_«Le capitaine James T. Kirk ne redoute aucun adversaire. C'est une part de sa légende. Mais si la Galaxie lui a opposé toutes sortes de technologies redoutables et d'êtres suprêmement intelligents, jamais, jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait eu à affronter un ennemi venant du fond des âges...  
La magie !  
Vaincra-t-il le Père Mécanique tapi au cœur d'un étrange vaisseau-monde, ou devra-t-il baisser pavillon pour la première fois de sa carrière ?»_

.

**• vol 22 - L'Univers de Spock** \- Diane Duane  
Spock's World  
_«A l'initiative d'un groupe de Vulcains hostiles aux humains et de leurs émotions destructrice qui menaceraient l'intégrité de leur planète, une réunion d'ampleur interplanétaire va se tenir pour prendre une grave décision : la planète Vulcain doit-elle se retirer de la Fédération ?  
La question est d'importance pour toutes les races appartenant à cette fantastique organisation, car étant une communauté d'une grande influence en son sein, la défection de Vulcain pourrait signer l'arrêt de mort de la Fédération.  
Les représentants les plus éminents de chaque planète sont appelés à venir témoigner et à prendre partie dans cette affaire. Jim Kirk, le docteur McKoy et Spock sont eux aussi conviés.  
Tandis que l'histoire de son peuple est évoquée, le Vulcain se pose une obsédante question : à qui rester fidèle ?.»_

_._

**• vol 23 - Sur ordre du médecin** \- Diane Duane  
Doctor's Orders  
_«Mc Coy est surement le meilleur médecin de la flotte. C'est aussi un râleur d'envergure galactique. Lassé de s'entendre dire comment il doit diriger son vaisseau, Kirk profite d'une mission diplomatique pour confier son fauteuil à l'excellent docteur. Après la disparition du capitaine, l'arrivée des Klingons et l'irruption d'un mystérieux vaisseau, le pauvre Leonard, pour la première fois de sa vie, regrette de ne pas être né muet.»_

Mon avis de lectrice  
Si vous aimez notre cher Bones, ce livre est pour vous! Il y est au top de sa forme. Je me suis beaucoup amusée

.

**• vol 24 - Le Fils du passé** \- Ann C. Crispin  
Yesterday's Son (Arena 1990 ou Fleuve noir)  
_«Sur la planète Sarpeidon, cinq mille ans dans le passé, Spock a fait une étrange rencontre : une femme, Zarabeth, à jamais prisonnière d'un monde de solitude et de glace.  
Deux ans plus tard, sur l'Entreprise, des archives archéologiques lui révèlent les conséquences d'un des rares moments d'abandon de sa vie.  
Le Vulcain est prêt à faire face à ses responsabilités. Mais les Romuliens attaquent le Gardien de l'Eternité, fabuleux portail temporel dont il a besoin pour secourir... sa famille !»_

Mon avis de lectrice  
Spock ne s'attendait pas du tout à être père. Comme tout bon Vulcain se doit de le faire, il fait face à ses devoirs et responsabilité, et il le fait de façon vulcaine... On ressent bien cette amitié profonde qui lie le trio Spock-Kirk-McCoy. Les traits de leurs caractères sont bien dessinés, conformes au canon de la série, avec un petit plus, une sorte de tendresse qui ne dit ps son nom.  
J'ai beaucoup aimé. C'est bien écrit, on ne s'ennuie pas une seconde.

_albdoblog·com/2018/10/23/le-fils-du-passe-ann-c-crispin/  
«... je ne vous cache pas que le roman prend une autre saveur si vous prenez le temps de visionner les deux magnifiques épisodes sur lesquels se basent ce chouette diptyque de Star trek.  
__Lors des épisodes « Le Passé » (All Our Yesterdays) et « Contretemps » (The City on the Edge of Forever), de la série TOS, Spock a été projeté dans le passé via le Gardien de l'Éternité...  
__et surtout, Le Fils du passé est l'opus le plus centré sur la psychologie des personnages et sur leurs interactions. L'amitié entre les protagonistes est superbement retranscrite, entre la taquinerie de McCoy, la chaleur et l'humour de Kirk, la réserve et loyauté de Spock, le lecteur se sent à l'aise dans cette fratrie hétéroclite et si liée.  
_

_._

**• vol 25 - Rendez-vous à farpoint / Next generation/ **David Gerrold  
Encounter at farpoint  
_« Moi, capitaine Picard, par la grâce de Starfleet, je prends aujourd'hui le commandement de l'USS Entreprise. Mon équipage et moi, sur les traces d'une lignée glorieuse de héros galactiques, nous partons pour l'inconnu avec la même passion que nos pères._  
_Au bout de la route, à Farpoint, nous savons bien que le destin nous attend. Tapis entre les dimensions, les gens du continuum guettent l'occasion de satisfaire un caprice à la dimension de leur omniscience : juger l'humanité._  
_Là-bas, nous aurons quelques heures pour plaider la cause de notre espère. Vivre ou mourir, telle sera la question.»_

_._

**• vol 26 - Meurtres sur Vulcain** -Jean Lorrah  
The Vulcan Academy Murders  
_«Il se passe d'étranges choses à l'hôpital de l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. Sur trois patients bénéficiant d'un traitement de pointe, deux décèdent dans des circonstances troublantes. Très vite, une évidence s'impose : il ne s'agit pas d'accidents, mais de meurtres !  
Des meurtres, sur Vulcain, berceau d'une philosophie faite de logique et de non-violence ?  
Pour Spock, Kirk et McCoy, la question n'a rien de rhétorique car le troisième malade n'est autre qu'Amanda, la mère de l'officier vulcain.  
Afin de la sauver, ils devront révéler au grand jour l'incroyable vérité...»_

.

**• vol 27 - Reliques / Next generation /**Michael Jan Friedman  
Relics  
Nevelisation de l'épisode 4 de la saison 6  
_«Ingénieur Montgomery Scott au rapport... avec quatre-vingts ans de retard !  
Si on m'avait dit à quoi ressemblerait l'Entreprise du XXIVe siècle, jamais je n'aurais confié mes molécules à un téléporteur trafiqué.  
Ce petit ingénieur, Georgi La Forge, il est bien gentil, mais il me traite comme si j'étais un gosse qui risque de casser ses joujoux. Pourtant, sans des types comme moi, il en serait encore à se demander à quoi ressemble un vaisseau spatial !  
Capitaine Kirk, croyez-moi, vous avez une sacrée chance de n'être pas là pour voir l'avenir !»_

.

**• vol 28 - Prime Directive** \- Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens  
Prime directive  
_«Accusés d'avoir violé la Prime Directive de non-ingérence, tenus pour responsables de la mort d'un monde; Jim Kirk et ses amis ont dû démissionner de Starfleet. Devenus des parias, séparés les uns des autres, il leur reste une dernière chance de se disculper : démontrer que l'impossible s'est produit sur Talin IV, dévasté par un holocauste nucléaire ! »_

_._

**• vol 29 - Les enfants de Hamlin / Next generation /** \- Carmen Carter  
Children of Hamlin  
_«Jean-Luc Picard est chargé d'une curieuse mission : aider Andrew Deelor, un diplomate, à racheter des enfants terriens enlevés par une espèce extraterrestre._  
_Le problème ? Eh bien, c'est qu'on ne connaît rien de ces pirates de l'espace, et surtout pas leurs véritables motivations._  
_Agacé par la froide efficacité de Deelor, et la manière dont il traite Ruthe, son assistante, le capitaine s'interroge._  
_A quel jeu joue donc le diplomate ? Revenir auprès des leurs est-il vraiment ce qu'il faut aux enfants ?»_

.

**• vol 30 - Retour à Sarpeidon** \- Ann C. Crispin  
Time for Yesterday  
_«Un monde où le Gardien de l'Éternité ne remplit plus sa mission. Un monde où le temps devient fou... Un monde qui sera bientôt un cauchemar.  
Pour le sauver, il reste un espoir : ramener Zar cinq milleans dans le futur. Car le fils de Spock est le seul, dans l'Univers et dans l'Histoire, à pouvoir contacter télépathiquement la mystérieuse entité. Starfleet tire alors trois as de sa manche : Jim Kirk, Spock de Vulcain et Leonard McCoy...  
Parviendront-ils à arracher Zar à son sinistre destin ?»_

Mon avis de lectrice  
Un bon moment de lecture, où père et fils se rapprochent

_albdoblog·com/2019/03/06/retour-a-sarpeidon-ann-c-crispin/  
«Indubitablement, il est nécessaire d'avoir lu le premier tome (le fils du passé) pour bien apprécier ce second et dernier volet de Yesterday Saga.  
...__Ce tome est encore plus consistant que le premier. En effet, si le Le Fils du passé jouait avec délice sur le comportement gêné de Spock ainsi que sur les interactions avec ce fils inconnu, Retour à Sarpeidon nous procure bien d'autres émotions et aborde la question de la vocation.  
__Sans surprise, le duo Spock- Zar est tout aussi dynamique et savoureux que dans le premier volet. Mais, assister aux manœuvres de Kirk, qui fait tout pour échapper à son nouveau statut d'amiral et son poste administratif par essence, éclaire l'homme sous un jour plus ou moins nouveau...  
Quant à l'intrigue, les surprises sont parfois prévisibles, le dénouement un peu également. Cependant, le tout est bien fait, le rythme est bon, et la satisfaction au rendez-vous!  
__Ann C. Crispin est une habituée des novélisations, elle a du métier et ce diptyque s'illustre par sa qualité.»_

_._

**• vol 31 **\- **La Chanson d'Uhura** \- Janet Kagan  
Uhura's Song  
_«La Longue Mort sévit sur Eeiauo, un monde peuplé de félins géants. Sans l'aide de le Fédération, la fin de la planète serait inéluctable. Mais les chats, même quand ils parlent et marchent sur leurs pattes de derrière, restent avant tout des êtres mystérieux dont l'univers est semé de rêves et de tabous. Dans le passé d'Eeiauo dort un terrible secret qui est peut-être la clef du salut...  
Nyota Uhura, dépositaire d'immémoriales chansons Eeiauoennes, et Jim Kirk risquent d'être les seules à pouvoir éviter l'hécatombe.»_

.

**• vol 32 - Les Gardiens / Next generation / **Gene De Weese  
The peacekeepers  
_« En explorant une station spatiale abandonnée, Data et La Forge se font téléporter à des années-lumière de là. En fait, ils se retrouvent sur une station presque identique. Mais celle-ci orbite autour d'une planète du même type que la Terre.  
Certains habitants de ce monde sont en mesure d'y maintenir la paix : la station leur fournit tout ce qu'il faut. A l asurface, on les nomme les Gardiens. Mais l'apparition des deux officiers de Starflett rompt l'équilibre. Pour éviter une guerre totale, Data et Georgi n'ont qu'une carte à jouer : entre les Gardiens et la population de la planète, il faut restaurer la confiance mise à mal par la station.»_

.

**• vol 33 - Masques / Next generation / **John Vornholt  
Masks  
_« Voulez-vous porter le Masque du Propriétaire, du Pauvre Marchand, ou encore celui du Voleur ? Sur Lorca, c'est une obligation : pire qu'un crime, montrer son visage est une abomination... De fait qu'existe-t-il dans l'Univers de plus intime ?  
Confronté à cette étrange vision du monde, le capitaine Picard et ses hommes tentent de s'adapter, même s'il leur faut pour cela recycler des vieux masques d'Halloween. Mais le danger règne, et la trahison menace. Car pour porter le Masque de la Sagesse, suprême totem, certains tueraient jusqu'à leur père...»_

.

**• vol 34 - La Faille** \- Peter David  
The Rift  
_«Déjà rencontré par l'Entreprise à l'époque où le capitaine Pike le commandait, la Faille relie la Fédération et le monde des Calligars, une race mystérieuse qui vit à des centaines d'années lumières. Aujourd'hui, c'est devant Jim Kirk que le portail apparaît, promettant d'innombrables découvertes. Mais il faudra faire vite, car la Faille reste ouverte peu de temps.A la tête d'une délégation de savants et de diplomates, Kirk s'aperçoit bientôt que les Calligars cachent un terrible secret. Spock pris en otage, la Faille prête à se refermer, le capitaine a le couteau sous la gorge. Par bonheur, ça n'est pas la première fois !»_

_._

**• vol 35 - Spectres / Next generation / **Diane (L.) Carey  
Ghost ship  
_« Terre, 1985. Pendant des manoeuvres, une mystérieuse entité détruit un cuirassé de la Marine Soviétique. Précipité dans un étrange vortex, l'équipage partage le destin d'une multitude d'âmes piégées entre la vie et la mort. Des siècles plus tard, l'Entreprise affronte le même phénomène.  
Les marins « disparus » contactent Deanna Troi, dont le sommeil et la santé mentale sont vite menacés. Car ces hommes n'ont qu'une revendication : en finir avec une forme d'existence intolérable.»_

.

**• vol 36 - Bras de fer du Trellisane - **David Dvorkin  
Trellisane confrontation  
_«Après réception d'un message de détresse, l'Entreprise met le cap sur Trellisane, un monde déchiré par la guerre mais désireux d'adhérer à la Fédération. Sur place, Jim Kirk et ses officiers découvrent une situation délicate. En lutte contre la planète voisine, la civilisation de Trellisane n'est pas exempte de défauts et son ordre social repose sur des coutumes inquiétantes. Horrifié, McCoy tente d'intervenir pendant que Kirk et Spock en décousent avec les Klingons, attirés par l'odeur du sang. Une double partie qui ne sera pas facile à gagner !»_

.

**• vol 37 - Destruction imminente / Next generation / **David Bischoff  
Grounded  
_«__Attaqué par une étrange forme de vie qui se nourrit de matière non-organiques, l'Entreprise est jugé irrécupérable par les experts de Starfleet. Leur recommandation ? Evacuer le navire, puis le détruire aussi vite que possible pour éviter la contagion. Pour Picard et ses hommes, c'est la fin d'une merveilleuse aventure. Dispersés, ils serviront sur des vaisseaux qui leur paraîtront sans âme. Car le leur était beaucoup plus qu'un assemblage de métal et de plastique. Alors, pour la première fois, le capitaine se dresse contre ses chefs. Il sauvera l'Entreprise, dût-il accomplir le dernier exploit de sa carrière.__»_

.

**• vol 38 - Ennemi, mon frère **\- Diane Duane  
My menemy, my ally  
_«__Attaqué par une étrange forme de vie qui se nourrit de matière non-organiques, l'Entreprise est jugé irrécupérable par les experts de Starfleet. Leur recommandation ? Evacuer le navire, puis le détruire aussi vite que possible pour éviter la contagion. Pour Picard et ses hommes, c'est la fin d'une merveilleuse aventure. Dispersés, ils serviront sur des vaisseaux qui leur paraîtront sans âme. Car le leur était beaucoup plus qu'un assemblage de métal et de plastique. Alors, pour la première fois, le capitaine se dresse contre ses chefs. Il sauvera l'Entreprise, dût-il accomplir le dernier exploit de sa carrière.__»_

.

**• vol 39 - Imzadi / Next generation / ** Peter David  
Imzadi  
_« Ils croyaient avoir tout le temps du monde pour reprendre leur relation à son début. Dans quelques années, pensaient-ils, quand ils ne serviraient plus à bord du même vaisseau, tout serait tellement plus simple._  
_ Mais un jour, leur univers s'est écroulé en quelques minutes. Deanna Troi est morte, foudroyée par un mal impossible à identifier. Condamné à vieillir rongé par le remords et le doute, Will Riker sait que le temps n'est plus pour lui qu'un piège... Jusqu'au moment où le commodore Data, en mission sur la Planète du Gardien de l'Eternité, quarante ans après le drame, fait de bien curieuses observations dans le vortex temporel...»_

.

**• vol 40 - Les cendres d'Eden - **Garfield REEVES-STEVENS & Judith REEVES-STEVENS & **William SHATNER**  
Ashes of Eden  
_«__ Six mois avant le lancement de l'Entreprise 1701-B, qui sera confié à son jeune successeur, James Tiberius Kirk affronte le plus redoutable des ennemis : la retraite.  
__ Après tant d'aventures, comment devenir un « rampant » dont la seule perspective d'avenir est une vieillesse monotone ? Mais quand apparaît soudain une superbe jeune femme qui lui propose une ultime mission, contre l'avis de ses vieux amis, il relève le défi.__ Un nouvel amour, une nouvelle chance, n'est-ce pas le rêve secret de tout homme qui voit le soleil de sa vie se coucher à l'horizon ?__»_

**.**

**• vol 41 - Zone de frappe / Next generation / **Peter David  
Strike zone  
_«__ Heureux celui qui ne connaît pas les Kreels ! Hideux, méchants et monstueusement stupides, ces extraterrestres sont la honte de la Galaxie ! Alors, quand ils découvrent des armes terrifiantes sur une planète encore inexplorée, leur éternelle Némésis — l'Empire Klingon — a bien du souci à se faire. Désireux d'éviter un carnage, les chefs de la Fédération chargent Jean-Luc Picard de jouer les médiateurs. Une fois l'Entreprise transformé en vaisseau diplomatiquen c'est son capitaine, comme de juste, qui devient la cible préférée des deux camps.__»_

.

**• vol 42 - L'effet Entropie ** \- Vonda N. McIntyre  
The entropy effect (Edition Arena 1990 ou Fleuve noir)  
_«__A l'en croire, le docteur Mordreaux envoie de doux rêveurs vivre une existence meilleure dans le passé. Pour la Fédération, il s'agit simplement d'un assassin qui détrousse des naïfs. Condamné à purger sa peine sur Alpha Prime, il est confié à l'Entreprise, qui fait route pour la planète. Le voyage tourne au cauchemar ! Avant de s'évader, Mordreaux abat Jim Kirk, laissant son équipage face à un dramatique problème. Car les expériences du « vendeur de passé » ont déchiré le continuum spatio-temporel et rendent imminente sa destruction ! Si Spock et McCoy ne remettent pas les choses dans l'ordre, Jim Kirk et l'Univers seront broyés par... l'Effet Entropie !__»_

.

**• vol 43 - Le cœur du démon / Next generation/ **Carmer Carter  
THe devil's heart  
_«__ T'Sara est une drôle d'archéologue : elle a passé sa vie à chercher le Coeur du Démon et voici qu'elle est assassinée... juste après avoir découvert cette pierre mythique dont l'existence est fortement mise en doute par les gens sérieux. Les Klingons, les Romuliens et bien d'autres espèces de la Galaxie se lancent dans une gigantesque course-poursuite à la recherche de la mystérieuse relique, et le capitaine Picad, venu enquêter sur l'affaire, s'aperçoit que le Coeur du Démon donne tout pouvoir sur le temps et la matière. Sera-t-il assez fort pour résister à la tentation de devenir l'égal des dieux ?__»_

.

**• vol 44 - Le retour / Next generation / **Garfield REEVES-STEVENS & Judith REEVES-STEVENS & **William SHATNER**  
The return  
_« La planète Veridian III est sauvée, mais l'USS Enterprise 1701-D est à jamais perdu, et le plus grand héros de la Galaxie repose sous un cairn anonyme, au sommet d'une colline déserte. Pourtant, alors qu'un certain ambassadeur vulcain vient lui rendre un dernier hommage, l'aventure ne fait peut-être que commencer. Car les Borg et l'Empire Romulien se sont alliés pour abattre la Fédération. Leur arme secrète n'est autre que James T. Kirk, ressuscité grâce à une mystérieuse machine. La mission du revenant : tuer le pire ennemi des Borg... Jean-Luc Picard !»_

.

**• vol 45 - Les survivants / Next generation / **Jean Lorrah  
Survivors  
_« En mission de routine, Jean-Luc Picard reçoit un appel de détresse de Trêva, une planète au bord de la guerre civile. Mais le capitaine est perplexe : le discours de la présidente Nalavie lui semble suspect, cette superbe femme déployant trop de séduction pour être honnête. Alors, qui envoyer en mission diplomatique ? Très vite, une solution s'impose : l'androïde Data et la redoutable Tasha Yar, un duo qui ne tombera pas dans les filets de la belle trêvane...  
Hélas, d'autres pièges, tout aussi subtils et plus dangereux, attendent Tasha. Car le passé, comme une araignée géante, tisse sa toile aux quatre coins de la Galaxie...»_

.

**• vol 46 - La croisée des temps - **Delia Van Hise  
Killing time (Edition Arena 1991 ou Fleuve noir)  
_«__ Incapables de vaincre Starfleet à la loyale, les Romuliens ont voyagé dans le temps pour modifier le passé de la Terre. Ainsi est née la Seconde Histoire !  
__ Dans cette ligne temporelle, où Spock commande l'Entreprise, James Kirk n'est qu'un jeune enseigne rebelle et plein d'amertume. Heureusement pour la Fédération, l'amitié résiste à tout, même aux pièges les plus pervers de Chronos.  
__ Unis dans cette réalité comme dans l'autre, le Vulcain et le Terrien vont relever un formidable défi : rétablir la Première Histoire avant que la galaxie entière ne bascule dans la folie.__»_

_albdoblog·com/2016/03/24/la-croisee-des-temps-star-trek/  
«__La série TV originale (TOS) avait crée un merveilleux épisode, un des plus réussi des 3 saisons, avec Mirror, Mirror. Les personnages se retrouvaient projetés dans un univers parallèle dans lequel la « pacifique » Starfleet devenait belliqueuse et conquérante! D'ailleurs la devise de l'organisation interstellaire était « Sic Semper Tyrannis« .  
__C'est donc dans cet univers savoureux que se déroule le roman La croisée des temps...  
__La croisée des temps est un récit qui emprunte les personnages et les codes de la série tout en offrant une histoire originale. C'est aussi un des romans surprises tirés de la série télé, Della Van Hise nous offre une trame maîtrisée, un jeux sur les réminiscences de l'autre Histoire, et de beaux moments d'émotion et d'amitié.  
__Grâce à un effet « miroir », les événements sont différents,... les autres membres de l'Enterprise ont des vies différentes, voire radicalement différentes. Leur caractère ne sont pas tout à fait identique à celui connu dans l'univers initial  
Le scénario est bon -même très bon – les possibilités offertes par ce changement de référentiels sont bien exploitées, et l'écriture nous plonge dans une tension, un suspens bienvenus. Les personnages et leurs relations sont un petit régal, en soi, et une source d'humour…  
Un must pour les trekkies, et un bon moment pour les amateurs du genre.»  
_

.

**• vol 47 - Intellivore / Next generation / **Diane Duane  
Intellivore  
_«__Dans la froidure de l'espace, qui sait combien de créatures hostiles errent à la recherche de leurs proies ? Aux yeux de Jean-Luc Picard, c'est le paradoxe : pour survivre, toute espèce vivante doit tuer et détruire. Mais l'ennemi qu'il affronte dans la Grande Fissure, entre les constellations d'Orion et du Sagittaire, se nourrit d'étrange façon, absorbant l'intelligence des êtres de chair et de sang.  
__ Si le capitaine de l'Entreprise ne conteste pas le droit de l'entité à l'existence, il veut l'empêcher de détruire la Galaxie.  
__ Cas de légitime défense...__»_

.

**• vol 48 - Les vengeurs / **Garfield REEVES-STEVENS & Judith REEVES-STEVENS & William SHATNER  
Avengers  
_«__ Un virus détruit les formes de vie végétale, menaçant la Fédération de famine. Contraints de mettre en quarantaine plusieurs systèmes solaires, les chefs de Starfleet redoutent que cette soudaine faiblesse aiguise l'appétit de leurs ennemis.  
Sur Vulcain, l'ambassadeur Spock se soucie d'une affaire plus personnelle. Son père, Sarek, est-il mort de maladie, ou a-t-il été assassiné ? Résolu à découvrir la vérité, le Vulcain enquête... et rencontre un ami qu'il croyait perdu depuis longtemps.  
Réunis, Jim Kirk et son ancien second relèvent un défi herculéen : redonner un avenir à la Fédération. Et retrouver leur passé ?__»_

.

**• vol 49 - Le palmarès Romulien / Next generation / **Simon Hawke  
Romulan's prize  
_«__ Le commander Valak n'est pas un Romulien classique. Loin de mépriser les Terriens, il les tient pour des ennemis respectables et entend comprendre leur culture afin de mieux les réduire en esclavage quand l'Empire aura vaincu la fédération. Nommé capitaine du Syrinx, un Oiseau de Proie, il rêve de voir son nom figurer en lettres de sang au Palmarès Romulien de la gloire.  
Quelques jours plus tard, quand l'Entreprise le découvre, ce superbe navire n'est plus qu'une épave jonche de cadavres. C'est ainsi, trop souvent, que tournent les plans les mieux conçus des Romuliens et des hommes... Mais Jean-Luc Picard en a-t-il vraiment fini avec le Syrinx ?__»_

.

**• vol 50 - La machine à bonheur **\- James E. Gunn  
The joy machine  
_«__Timshel était jadis le point de ralliement des touristes de la Fédération. Aujourd'hui, la planète s'est coupée du reste de l'univers. Dans cette zone interdite, même les enquêteurs de Starfleet disparaissent...  
Chargé de l'affaire, le capitaine Kirk est terrifié par la réalité qu'il découvre. Esclaves de la Machine à Bonheur, les Timsheliens se laissent gaver de plaisir par un monstre électronique. L'extase toujours renouvelée... La satisfaction éternelle...  
Voilà des ennemies que Jim et Spock n'avaient pas encore affrontées ! Un péril mineur ? Sûrement pas, car la Machine entend prodiguer ses bienfaits à toute la Galaxie...__»_

.

**• vol 51 - Équilibre des forces / Next generation / **Dafydd Ab Hugh  
Balance of power  
_«__Après la mort d'un scientifique de la Fédération, son fils vend aux enchères un lot d'inventions.  
Appâtés, les Klingons, les Romuliens et les Cardassiens disputent le trésor à Starfleet. Sont-ils intéressés par les merveilles technologiques et médicales qu'on leur propose ? Certes non ! Ils auraient plutôt des vues sur un super canon... Là-dessus entrent en jeu les marchands les plus madres de la Galaxie : les Ferengis. Avec eux, l'arme se vendra comme des petits pains.  
Chargé d'empêcher la catastrophe, Jean-Luc Picard et ses hommes se trouvent devant un formidable casse-tête. A dire vrai, l'hyperespace leur convient mieux que les ventes aux enchères...__»_

.

**• vol 52 - L'homme parfait - **Howard Weinstein  
The better man  
_«__Léonard McCoy est volontiers grognon, mais là, il dépasse la mesure !  
Inquiet, Kirk découvre que sa mauvaise humeur est liée à l'arrivée sur l'Entreprise d'un ancien ami à lui devenu diplomate. S'il comprend les problèmes de ses officiers, Jim refuse de les laisser saboter une mission. Surtout sur un monde comme Nova Empyréa, peuplé d'humains génétiquement parfaits et... portés à l'arrogance. Quand les Empyréens exigent d'avoir deux interlocuteurs — McCoy et l'ambassadeur — Jim pressent une catastrophe.  
Une excellente intuition, puisque Bones, en débarquant sur la colonie, se découvre une fille dont il n'a jamais entendu parler !__»_

.

**• vol 53 - Toutes les fêtes ont une fin / Next generation / **Michael Jan Friedman  
All good things  
_«__ Il y a sept ans que le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard et ses hommes sont passés en jugement devant les habitants du Continuum Q, des demi-dieux qui contrôlent l'espace et le temps. À l'époque, le verdict avait été suspendu, l'humanité obtenant un sursis. Aujourd'hui, la décision est prise : les Terriens doivent disparaître. Pire encore, ils seront effacés de l'histoire, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.  
Face à cette condamnation, un homme se dresse : Jean-Luc Picard, prêt à traverser la galaxie et les siècles pour plaider la cause des siens.  
__ Mais n'est-il pas sans le savoir l'instrument de la destruction de son espèce ?__»_

.

**• vol 54 - Sarek - **Ann Carol Crispin  
Sarek  
_«__ Le temps, même pour les Vulcains, est un torrent qui emporte tout sur son passage. Aujourd'hui, Sarek affronte un ennemi indifférent à ses talents de diplomate : la maladie ronge Amanda, l'épouse humaine qui lui offrit tant d'années de bonheur...  
__ Très loin de là, sur Terre, des fanatiques prêchent la haine et la discrimination. Honnissant les extraterrestres, ils militent pour la dissolution de la Fédération ! Spock et Sarek, unis dans le malheur, partent en guerre contre l'intolérance. Le meilleur moyen, assurément, de rendre hommage à une femme dont le sourire sut effacer toutes les différences...__»_

Mon avis de lectrice.  
Une histoire prenante et bien écrite, qui fait suite au film «Star Trek VI : Terre inconnue». Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Sarek et la douce Amanda, ce livre est fait pour vous. On y découvre un Sarek moins monolithique qu'il n'y parait et le jeune neveu de Jim Kirk...  
Le récit prend son temps, sans aucune longueur. Le tout sur fond de subtil complot...

.

**• vol 55 - Le retour du voyageur - **Garfield REEVES-STEVENS & Judith REEVES-STEVENS & William SHATNER  
Spectres  
_«__Sur la planète Chal, James Kirk savoure un repos mérité.  
Mais quand il revient sur Terre pour la première fois depuis sa mort présumée à bord de l'Enterprise B, sa belle tranquillité vole vite en éclats, car la Fédération est en ébullition ! Jean-Luc Picard et ses hommes viennent de faire une incroyable rencontre : cinq ans après sa disparition dans le Quadrant Delta, le Voyageur est de retour... dans un triste état.  
Les rescapés affirment que le capitaine Kathryn Janeway et la moitié de l'équipage sont morts. Si c'est vrai, d'où vient la femme qui prétend s'appeler Janeway et supplie Kirk de l'aider ?__»_

.

**• vol 56 - Sombre victoire** \- Garfield REEVES-STEVENS & Judith REEVES-STEVENS & William SHATNER  
Dark victory  
_«__ L'empereur Tiberius n'est pas du genre à renoncer. Vaincu une première fois par Jim Kirk, son double dans l'univers pacifique qu'il brûle de conquérir, le tyran vendrait son âme pour se venger. Mais comment détruire un homme qui a trompé la mort et traversé les siècles, éternellement jeune de corps et d'esprit ? En frappant la femme qu'il aime, bien entendu...  
__ Sachant Tellani menacée, Kirk n'entend plus les conseils de ses vieux amis Spock et McCoy, et moins encore ceux de Jean-Luc Picard. Il agira quoi qu'il puisse en coûter...  
__ A lui ou à l'univers !__»_

.

**• vol 57 - Les préservateurs - **Garfield REEVES-STEVENS & Judith REEVES-STEVENS & William SHATNER  
The perservers  
_«Tiberius est venu de l'univers-miroir pour semer la terreur dans le monde où son double, Jim Kirk, n'aspire plus qu'à une retraite paisible.  
__Hélas, le monstre est bien placé pour savoir comment frapper sa Némésis, et il ne recule devant rien, enlevant sa compagne, Teilani, et l'enfant qu'elle s'apprête à mettre au monde... Tous les amis de Kirk, anciens comme nouveaux, sont prêts à l'aider. Mais cette fois Spock, McCoy et le capitaine Picard ne pourront rien pour lui.  
Quand on affronte une version démente de soi-même, il faut régler l'affaire seul, au risque de s'y perdre...»_

.

**• vol 58 - Mémoire vive - **Garfield REEVES-STEVENS & Judith REEVES-STEVENS  
Memory prime  
_«__Transformée en gigantesque banque de données, la planète Mémoire Vive est le centre nerveux informatique de Starfleet. Bientôt, les plus grands scientifiques de la Fédération s'y réuniront pour la remise des prix Nobel et Z. Magnees. Mais ils ignorent qu'un assassin a choisi l'un d'entre eux pour cible...  
Chargé de les conduire à destination, Jim Kirk entreprend de mauvaise grâce une mission de routine qui tourne vite au cauchemar. Un saboteur s'attaque à l'Enterprise, et Spock, soupçonné d'être le tueur, risque la cour martiale...__»_

.

**• vol 59 Fenêtre sur un monde perdu - **V.E. Mitchell  
Windows on a lost world  
_«__Explorant les ruines d'une antique civilisation sur la planète Careta IV — aujourd'hui déserte — le capitaine Kirk et ses hommes découvrent d'étranges artefacts qui pourraient être des fenêtres, des écrans... ou des portraits. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand Kirk, Chekov, deux hommes de la sécurité et une scientifique s'en approchent, ils sont aspirés et disparaissent. Projetés dans un monde étrange — et dans des corps étranges — ils mourront si on ne les récupère pas très vite. Sur l'Enterprise, Spock lutte sans relâche pour résoudre l'énigme. Mais celle-ci est peut-être trop ardue, même pour un Vulcain...__»_

.

**• vol 60 Imzadi II : le triangle / Next generation / **Peter David  
Triangle : Imzadi II  
_«__ Sur la planète natale de Deanna Troi, le mot Imzadi désigne l'âme-soeur, symbole d'un lien que rien ne peut briser. Longtemps, pour Deanna, il ne pouvait s'appliquer qu'à un seul homme : le commander William Riker. Hélas, le temps a passé, éloignant les deux amoureux. Aujourd'hui, Troi éprouve pour le commander Worf un sentiment qui ressemble beaucoup à l'amour. Mais qu'y a-t-il de commun entre une empathe bétazoïde et un fier guerrier klingon? Et comment marier l'eau et le feu ?  
Riker répondrait volontiers que c'est impossible. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise — mêlée d'un vif déplaisir — une relation profonde se noue entre son ténébreux ami et son ancienne compagne. L'heure des remises en question et des déchirures semble avoir sonné. A moins que ne soit venu le temps de réveiller la braise qui couve sous les cendres ?__»_

.


	2. novélisations de film

**L'UNIVERS DE STAR TREK : LES CRÉATEURS DE MONDE**

**Novélisations des films & épisodes Star trek**

* * *

.

• **Star Trek** (1980) - Gene Roddenberry  
J'AI LU (ISBN 2-277-21071-4)  
_«Immense, luminescent, un nuage vert, l'Intrus, fonce vers la terre. En quelques secondes il a anéanti une escadre Klingon qui s'opposait à lui. Sa dimension sept fois la distance de la Terre au Soleil. Seul le croiseur l'Enterprise peut l'intercepter. Seul l'amiral Kirk peut assumer cette mission où, moins que la force brutale, compteront le caractère du chef et son expérience. Départ risqué. Le vaisseau a subi une totale mutation technologique qu'aucun vol n'a encore testée. Lors d'une hyperpropulsion on frôle la désintégration. Soudain, dans son immensité terrifiante, l'Intrus surgit sur les écrans de l'Enterprise Et il commence à émettre des messages... des messages mentaux. »_

Mon avis de lectrice :  
cette novelisation est sympa et se lit sans déplaisir. Mais pour être honnête, le principal intérêt de ce livre est la création du mot T'hy'la et l'évocation du lien mental entre Jim et Spock. Roddenberry est le génial co-inventeur de l'univers Star trek, mais cela ne fait pas de lui un grand écrivain...

_._

• **Star trek II la colère de Khan** \- Vonda McIntyre  
du film Star Trek II : The Wrath of Khan_  
_J'AI LU (ISBN 2-277-21396-9)_  
« L'amiral Kirk, se trouve en situation d'urgence. Le laboratoire spatial de Regulus annonce une terrible nouvelle: Khan s'est emparé du Reliant, un croiseur de la Fédération, et a pris possession du Projet Genesis - lequel peut changer la face du monde, en faire un paradis ou un enfer.  
Or, Khan, c'est le génie du mal, jadis puni et exilé par Kirk et qui a juré de se venger. Entre L'Entreprise et Le Reliant s'engage une course mortelle. Gagné de vitesse, Kirk fonce vers un nuage opaque de gaz et de poussière. Les deux vaisseaux vont se battrent en aveugle...»  
_.

• **À la recherche de Spock** (1984) - Vonda N. McIntyre  
Star Trek III: The Search for Spock  
ARENA , coll. Star Trek n° HS1 (ISBN : 2-907222-03-1)_  
«A bord de l'Enterprise, chacun a du mal à accepter l'idée que Spock n'est plus.  
Pendant ce temps, la Torpille Genesis, qui a été récupérée par la Fédération, a transformé un monde mort en une planète bouillonnante de vie. Mais Genesis a aussi le pouvoir de détruire les mondes existants.  
Les créateurs de Genesis auraient voulu que toute la Galaxie profite de ses possibilités infinies. Malheureusement, Genesis est aussi une arme potentielle, peut-être la plus puissante jamais créée. Et Starfleet Command doit à tout prix l'empêcher de tomber aux mains des ennemis de la Fédération..»_

_._

• **Terre inconnue** (1992) - Jeanne M. Dillard  
Star trek VI : The Undiscovered country  
POCKET (Paris, France), coll. Cinéma n° 5476(ISBN : 2-266-05328-0)_  
«Les Klingons proposent la paix... Cela signifie-t-il la fin de la guerre ou la fin des temps ?  
Date 8679.25. L'Empire Klingon est au bord du gouffre : ruiné par d'énormes dépenses militaires et la destruction de ses principales sources d'énergie, il est agité par des secousses internes que nul ne peut plus maîtriser.  
Pour éviter le désastre final, Gorkon, Chancelier du Haut Conseil de Klingon, propose d'ouvrir des négociations avec l'ennemi de toujours, la Fédération, pour mettre fin à des années d'hostilité entre les deux puissances et ouvrir une nouvelle ère de paix.  
Le Capitaine James T. Kirk et son équipage sont chargés d'escorter en tout sécurité le Chancelier dans l'espace de la Fédération. Mais une tragique péripétie va tout remettre en question... Comment Kirk et le Docteur McCoy, tombés aux mains de leurs pires ennemis, vont-ils s'en sortir ? Comment vont-ils pouvoir éviter le conflit le plus destructeur que la galaxie ait jamais affronté ?»_

_._

**• Star Trek** (2013) Alan Dean FOSTER - novelisation du film de 2009  
Traduction de Claire JOUANNEAU  
MILADY (Paris, France), coll. Ciné - Séries TV n° (3) (ISBN : 978-2-8112-0048-0 )  
_« L'un a grandi au milieu des champs de l'Iowa. Il a lutté pour son indépendance, pour échapper à la perspective d'une vie morne et sans but, vouée à l'anonymat.  
L'autre a grandi entre les rudes falaises du désert de Vulcain. Il a lutté pour se faire accepter, cherchant un moyen de concilier la logique qu'on lui enseignait et les émotions qu'il ressentait.  
Aux confins de la galaxie, une machine de guerre émerge du néant, à un endroit et à une époque où elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver. Son capitaine, rendu à moitié fou par la destruction de sa planète, s'est lancé dans une expédition punitive. Son but : la mort de tous les êtres intelligents, l'annihilation de toute civilisation. Kirk et Spock, deux personnalités inflexibles et très différentes, doivent trouver un moyen de commander le seul équipage et le seul vaisseau capables de l'arrêter.»_

_._

* * *

**novelisations d'épisodes de la TOS - anthologies**

**.**

**• La Dernière créature** \- James BLISH  
Parution USA 1967, Parution France 1991 - Traduction de Paul COUTURIAU  
Collection d'Aventures N°3. Editions Lefrancq. . ISBN : 2-87153-055-6  
Sommaire :  
Introduction trad. Paul COUTURIAU  
1 - La Dernière créature (The Man Trap) : James BLISH & George Clayton JOHNSON  
2 - L'Équilibre de la terreur (Balance of Terror) : James BLISH & Paul SCHNEIDER  
3 - Un esprit tranchant (Dagger of the Mind) : S. BAR-DAVID & James BLISH  
4 - Miri : James BLISH & Adrian SPIES  
5 - La Loi de Charlie (Charlie's Law) : James BLISH & D. C. FONTANA & Gene RODDENBERRY  
6 - La Conscience du roi (The Conscience of the King) : James BLISH & Barry TRIVERS  
7 - Un vent de folie (The Naked Time) : John D. F. BLACK & James BLISH

.

**• Le Duel **\- Textes réunis par James BLISH  
Parution USA 1968, Parution France 1991  
LEFRANCQ CLAUDE (Bruxelles, Belgique), coll. D'aventure n° 8 ( ISBN : 2-87153-067-X)  
1 - James BLISH, Introduction -trad. Paul COUTURIAU  
2 - Un goût d'Apocalypse (A Taste of Armageddon) L. COON & Robert HAMMER, , trad. Paul COUTURIAU, adapté par James BLISH  
3 - La Cour martiale (Court Martial), Steven W. CARABATSOS & Don M. MANKIEWICZ, trad. Paul COUTURIAU, adapté par James BLISH  
4 - (Operation - Annihilate!) : Steven W. CARABATSOS, Opération destruction , trad. Paul COUTURIAU, adapté par James BLISH  
5 - La Semence de l'espace (Space Seed): L. COON & Carey WILBUR, trad. Paul COUTURIAU, adapté par James BLISH  
6 - Une mission secourable (Errand of mercy) :Gene L. COON, , trad. Paul COUTURIAU, adapté par James BLISH  
7 - Demain est hier (Tomorrow is Yesterday) : D. C. FONTANA, , trad. Paul COUTURIAU, adapté par James BLISH  
8 - La Ville au seuil de l'éternité (The City on the Edge of Forever) Harlan ELLISON, , trad. Paul COUTURIAU, adapté par James BLISH  
9 - L'Arène (Arena) Gene L. COON, , trad. Paul COUTURIAU, adapté par James BLISH

.

* * *

.

**novelisations des films Star trek next generation  
Fleuve noir / Fleuve édition / Star trek**

• **HS1** \- **Générations** (1994) - Jeanne M. Dillard  
Star Trek: Generations_  
« Le serpent d'énergie n'était pas seulement un piège gravitationnel, capable de broyer un vaisseau comme l'Entreprise, c'était aussi la porte sur le monde merveilleux du « Nexus », ce paradis où le temps n'existe plus, où vos désirs deviennent réalité, où il est possible de refaire le passé.  
Pour y retrouver les siens, autrefois massacrés par les Romulans, le Docteur Soran s'est révélé prêt à tout. Même à faire exploser une étoile et à sacrifier la population de tout un système solaire. Mais si le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard n'a pas réussi à l'empêcher de mettre ses plans à exécution, il reste peut-être encore un espoir. Plongeant lui-même dans l'univers du nexus, Picard va y recruter un allié de poids, le légendaire James T. kirk, porté disparu soixante-dix-huit ans plus tôt. A eux deux, ils pourront peut-être inverser le cours du temps et sauver des millions d'innocents...»_

_._

•** HS2** \- **Premier contact** (1996) - Jeanne M. Dillard  
Star Trek: First Contact_  
« Les Borg sont de retour. Leur but : assimiler la Terre et la transformer en une ruche organo-électronique. Prisonnier du collectif six ans plus tôt, Jean-Luc Picard est le mieux placé pour les combattre. Après une bataille titanesque, voyant plonger ses ennemis dans le passé, il les suit et se retrouve en 2063, dans le Montana, où les cyborgs veulent empêcher Zefram Cochrane, inventeur de la vitesse de distorsion, de réussir son premier vol à bord du légendaire « Phénix ».  
S'ils y parviennent, la Fédération ne verra tout simplement jamais le jour, et des milliards de Borg sans âme peupleront la Galaxie...»_

_._

**• HS3 Insurrection** (1998) - Jeanne M. Dillard  
Star Trek: Insurrection_  
«Sur leur monde paradisiaque, les Ba'ku mènent une existence vouée à la beauté et au rêve. Presque immortels, éternellement jeunes, ce sont les derniers sages de la Galaxie.  
Quand les Son'a, une race menacée d'extinction, lui apprennent l'existence de cet Eden, la Fédération accepte d'organiser avec eux une mission secrète. Mais le jeu est truqué, car le véritable but des Son'a est de déporter les Ba'ku pour s'approprier leur planète ...  
Tant pis s'il faut la détruire pour y parvenir !  
Impliqué dans ces manœuvres en volant au secours de Data, le capitaine Picard voit rouge : pour la première fois de sa vie, il est prêt à ignorer les ordres de Starfleet. Soutenu par son équipage, Jean-Luc s'engage dans la rébellion.  
Et il ira jusqu'au bout !»_

_._


End file.
